Hallowed Heart
by Xenter
Summary: The sun no longer rises, and everything that once stood has turned into dust, filling up the world with their remains. Eons has passed, only he remained, alone in the unchanging night. Has he died before? He didn't remember, but the hole in his chest tells a different story. He feels nothing, no anger, nor resentment, nor joy, as he waits for something to happen. R&R! Dark Naruto!


**Hallowed Heart:** Naruto x Bleach Crossover

The sun no longer rises, and everything that once stood has turned into dust, filling up the world with their remains. Eons has passed, only he remained, alone in the unchanging night. Has he died before? He didn't remember, but the hole in his chest tells a different story. He feels nothing, no anger, nor resentment, nor joy, as he waits for something to happen. R&R! Dark Naruto!

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction, all the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

**M-Rated:** Just to be safe and I want to do some intimate stuff in the future.

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Names of Things_  
"Memory Lane"  
"**Demonic Voice**"  
(Thought Bubbles)  
**_Important Stuff_**

No, I didn't misspell the title of this fan fiction. Someone had asked me through private message to write a story about Naruto, who should be a bad-ass hollow-like being instead the happy and goofy idiot in Bleach's universe. So here we are. Let's see how this goes. Always wanted to write Naruto and Bleach crossover so I complied.

* * *

**=[Perpetual Darkness]=  
Hollowed, am I?  
**

Hollow… the former pluses, deceased human soul, who lost their hearts to despair or regret, or because they remained in the human world for far too long, unable to move on. Most, if not all, Hollows are driven by an eternal and insatiable hunger to devour other souls, living or dead, to fill the void that was created by the loss of their heart during their descent. While their former obsession, such as those they once loved, often became the primary target to quench their hunger, most Hollows will eventually become mindless creatures, and concerned only with finding the most potent souls to devour.

"Emptiness…" a Hollow gnarled, sitting cross legged on a large and cleanly bisected tree. It felt nothing in its long existence. No hunger, nor desires, nor emotions. It simply existed long before the place became a desolated wasteland and perpetual night. Its home, once filled with life and countless people who smiled day in and out, was no longer. The sun never risen again in the horizon once it had set, and the unchanging blacken sky had replaced the radiant blue. The sea dissipated and evaporated after all living things were extinguished, and everything became the sands that filled the world, corroding monuments and mountains away in the eons that had passed. The trees, surrounding this area were not actual plants, but rather were some sort of quart-like minerals.

Everything had changed. The Hollow's dulled blue eyes watched the world shifted from its spot. It felt neither remorse nor anger as its home faded away into the obscurity of time.

Everything had died, yet it still remained, unable to move on. Its friends and families had turned to dust long ago, joining the sands, filling the world with their remains.

"She comes again…" the being muttered while pulling down its mask, from the top, to cover its face. The kyuubi mask ruffled the no longer vibrant blond hair in its sliding down motion. The Hollow didn't know where the mask had come from, but it felt that the thing was somehow a part of itself. At first, the object that concealed its face could not be removed. It was as if the mask was glued tightly to its head, hiding all its features from view. However, after all the years, the creature had managed to remove its mask and felt slightly different.

Once the mask was in position, the creature's bright blue emerald eyes in white quickly turned into a crimson red, glowing in black abyss that devoured the white. It was the color of rage, yet the creature felt none of that emotion. Its spiky short blond hair grew longer and had red tint to each strain as they flustered around.

All of its memories, the random and disjointed flashes of its past, had no associated feeling. They were just pictures without a single shred of sensation. No excitement, sympathy, sentiment could be felt when it viewed those images. However, it did remembered its name or at least that what those familiar yet distance faces in those memories had called it. Naruto Uzumaki… yes… that was its name, the name of its first birth.

Naruto stood up from his spot as he felt the spiritual pressure invaded the surrounding air. They were different than the type that he has: Charka. This pressure was heavy and different. However, the aura emanated was familiar as it had appeared again and again every once in a while whenever the silence became too simple and dull for his taste. He was expecting her.

Naruto cracked his neck and brushed his attire a little. It had retained some of the orange color from when it was made, long time ago. However, most of fabric now dyed red using the blood of the pests that annoyed him. What were they called? Shinigami… that was what they had called themselves. It was a self-proclaimed title. Despicable, they were not what he had known about the dreadful and frightful Shinigami of old whose power seemingly immeasurable. No, these new ones were different. Weakling, they were, and their flesh taste disgusting, foul to his lips. Their essence did not fill the void within him, only intensify it. How he wished for a perfect meal, one that could satisfy him, and fill the vacancy within his soul.

Flashes of black and white silhouette appeared only for a fraction of a second at varies spots, one after another, before him. The person constantly flickered around, and the sands below marked each of their footstep. The Hollow's crimson red eyes followed his opponent's movement with perfection. The technique that person used was similar to his own **_Shunshin_**, only that it seemed to put much more emphasis on legworks. Unlike Shunshin, which required only a single step to get from one point to another, this one required numerous step to cover the same distance.

From the display, the amount of steps she required to cover the same length had decreased from their constant clashes throughout the years. It was an improvement, but still far too slow for the Hollow's taste.

Naruto formed a smirk under his mask. He did understand the expression but he felt nothing when doing it. Once that was done, he shunshined to where the person would appear next from estimation. In an instant, he blocked her path and tilted his head to the side, effectively evading the sword thrust that wished to remove the top of his body. It was fast, and without any hesitation unlike when they had first met those years ago, where he brutally slaughtered her companions. He felt no remorse doing the deed, and even now he felt no guilt.

"Still slow…" Naruto growled with a slight frustration as he kneed her in the stomach, sending her away. Her body crashed through the tree-like object that tried it best to slow her down. It failed as it broke into many pieces. She quickly recovered and shunpo toward him to re-engage. Sounds of hard, dense and almost metallic like objects collided against each other before the female was send flying back into the sand dome.

"When will you get faster? Is this all you have progressed so far? Is your vengeance that weak?" Naruto roared at the spot where his opponent had landed. She flipped upright and cleared the trailing blood from side of her lips one hand while the other clenched her Zanpakuto tightly. It resembled a wakizaki with a yellow hilt.

She exhaled deeply, trying to recover the damage she had acquired. In the years of constant training, she had become faster, stronger and more resilient, but she was still slower than the abomination that was now standing idling in front her. How she loathed it existence, and wished to smash that detestable mask and rip out the crimson eyes behind it. How she desired to cut it down and avenged her former member of her unit that was slain by its hand. The Hollow raised one finger and slowly invited her to try again.

Years ago, she would have immediately accepted that invitation. She was more arrogant back then. Now, she was wiser and more reserved. She would analyze her opponent calmly, and search for any possible weakness. She would not hesitant to strike them down no matter whoever they were, including her subordinates if they dare to stand in her way.

"Hmm… grown a little has you? Interesting…" the hollow said dryly, and dropped his hand while tilting his head slightly to the side, wondering what she was going to do.

"Sui-chan," the Hollow muttered.

"Shut up! That's not my name and it's not for you to say! I hate you! I curse you! I will kill you, I swear it!" Sui-Feng shouted. She was enraged as she pointed her Katana at hollow. It chuckled mockingly at her declaration but the way it did seem unnatural.

"Show me," it taunted as anger filled Sui-Feng's face.

"Sting All Enemies to Death," Sui-Feng commanded as the Zanpakutou, named Suzumebachi, glowed white and shrank in size covering her right hand. The Hollow formed a false smile under its mask while watching her new weapon materialized within the fading light. The sword had now taken on the form of a black and golden gauntlet, with a small chain linking it stinger-like blade on her middle finger.

"What's that supposed to be? An assassin's dagger?" the Hollow continued to mock before Sui-Feng disappeared from its view. Naruto quickly grabbed the air in front of him with his right. Something was occupying the empty space as Sui-Feng was visible again. The tip of the dagger was only an inch from his chest while her wrist was within his grip.

Sui-Feng was shocked. Her Shikai's special ability, called Nigeki Kessatsu, meaning Death in Two Steps, where she would impale her enemy with Suzumebachi's blade to create a rather deep and fatal wound. The attack would leave a butterfly-shaped stamp on the victim's body if done successfully. She had practiced it every waking moment, but now, it had failed, stopped dead by the hand she detested.

"I'm impressive. That burst of speed did surprise me and this technique… would deal a serious wound on my person," the Hollow complimented as it always had whenever she shown something unique and interesting. The praise usually followed by an insult and more gloating.

"But… it only work on opponent who actually is slower than you!" the Hollow pointed out before she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her gut. A kick was landed while her wrist was still being held by that monster. Sui-Feng would have dropped to her knee from the excruciating pain, resulted from that kick, as soon as it let go of her hand but she was held up from the neck instead. The Hallow moved her face closer to it so she could see its crimson slit and distinctive terrifying eyes. She had thought she forsaken any kind of emotions associated with fear, but that mental state somehow managed to resurface.

"Is that all you have? Your goal of revenge will never achieved at this rate," Naruto sneered before lifting his hand up and slamming it down with its captive into the soft sand below. Some saliva escaped her gapping mouth from the crash. The impact spread the sand outward from her spot. The Hollow crouched down by her side. She was defeated yet again.

"Why? Why don't you just kill me already…" Sui-Feng asked with a broke down voice while her Zanpakuto returned back to it sealed state in her right hand.

She never understood what this Hallow wanted. She should have died half a century ago on that day where she helplessly watched the thing torn her comrades apart, yet it spared her while looking down at her battered form in contempt. She had vowed that day to slay it and avenge her fallen comrades. It was the same day that she gained the cold demeanor, not wanting to be heavily involved with any of her future subordinates. She had felt abandonment more than a century before by her former mentor and she had felt total despair and loss on that day, where she lost her entire unit to a single Hollow.

"Why? It's simple. I want you to be stronger, strong enough to give me a challenge," the Hollow said as one of his fingers pushed her chin up so it could look directly into her eyes. She had allowed it to do since it never had shown any desire to kill her. Still, she wished it would, and end this little façade once and for all.

For the longest time, she thought it was like any other abomination they hunted, but it seemed that her initial impression was wrong. Not only did the Hollow have no desire to deal the finishing blow, it actually was giving her advice on how to become stronger, and become a more effective combatant like an assassin. It was the little things like pointing out that her long hair could have blocked her vision if it was not brailed, and use thrusts instead of swings since they were much faster.

"If you want that technique to be effective, use it while you are my blind spot," the Hallow suggested, pointing where its blind spot possibly be before standing and disappeared from her field of vision. Sui-Feng laid there for a moment and let her bruises heal. Before long, she sat up and glanced at the Hollow who sat crossed leg on a large stump.

It was always here, at the same spot. She had reported it to the higher command but they decided to leave the Hollow be for the moment. That was half a century ago. She couldn't wait that long for her revenge and kept coming back here in an attempt to kill it. However, it had no interest in doing the same to her. Her Bankai state was still incomplete but she would return again once she mastered it.

Sui-Feng thought for a moment if she should attacked while it had its guard down. Unfortunately, as if it had read her mind and tapped its mask a little just under its glowing red eyes, taunting her to try. Sui-Feng sighed as she sheathed her Zanpakuto horizontal behind her lower back, hanging by a rope as she turned around and left the area.

Naruto watched the Shinigami disappeared in the tree line. Once he felt her presence was no longer nearby, he pulled up his mask and formed a smug. He didn't feel any emotion with the expression, but it felt like something he should do for such occasion. There was some sort of emotion of anticipation in his being, where there was none. It was a very small spark, but it was there.

'I can't wait to devour her once she matured enough,' Naruto thought. There was nothing that could satisfy him, as such, he would grow one that will. He could feel a slight hunger now. He would nurture her until she was ripe for the picking. He had seen the anger and hatred in her eyes, and that will continue to drive her, and forced her to be stronger. If there was nothing that satisfied him, then he would create one. Naruto sat there patiently, and waiting for their next clash, and see how much she had grown.

'She didn't even force me to use any techniques or weapons. She's still too weak… her aura was stronger than last time we fought,' the hollow continued to analyze the recent battle. They were usually brief clashes but its duration was getting longer.

Sui-Feng's current spiritual pressure was impressive. It had really grown potent, but not as much as that square glasses guy that came around some time ago, looking for a subordinate. The very polite guy had offered him a chance to relieve his boredom and addressed him as a Vaste Lorde, whatever that was. Naruto had considered the proposal and will give the man an answer soon. Maybe some mindless destruction would fill the circular gap in his chest and give him some amusement.

'Las Noches, where is that?' Naruto thought after discussing with his other self.

* * *

**Author Note:**

What do you think? This is Dark Naruto, true to Hallow's nature. Naruto is not evil in this story nor is he good. The distinction of good and evil is based on one's perspective. That person's morality formed because of their actions for it to classify as good or evil. Naruto felt nothing, no remorse or guilt, nor joy or pleasure. He might be similar to Ulquiorra Cifer.

The first pairing is obvious, but I wonder who else might be possible. It doesn't need to be a single pairing, but I'm not going crazy with multiple mates for him.

**_Comment, criticisms and reviews are welcome!  
Flaming and insults will be ignored!_**


End file.
